


Big's Big Adventure

by warmcereal



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Sonic Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmcereal/pseuds/warmcereal
Summary: it was an ordinary day  in the Mystic Ruins until Big the cat was awoken by a loud sound coming from the jungle. What could it be? It's up to Big and Froggy to find out.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: A Big Bang

It was a sunny day in the Mystic Ruins and Big the Cat was lying under a tree with his best pal Froggy. Big had just gone through quite the ordeal to get his friend back, fishing for Froggy in the various zones that surrounded his world all the while saving Metropolis City from the wrath of Chaos with Sonic and his team. As another ordinary day was coming to an end, Big would discover that his adventure wasn’t quite over yet…

*BANG*

“What’s going on?” said Big as he was snapped out of his trance by the sound of an explosion deep within the jungle. “C’mon Froggy, let’s go and see what happened” Froggy squirmed to escape Big’s grasp but the cat clenched the frog tight as he moved towards the sound. “Helloooo?” Big called as he pushed through the trees and shrubs,suddenly, a bright flash of light came from the crash site of the Egg Carrier. Eggman was at the entrance to the ship, commanding a salvage team of his badniks, who were seemingly clumsy and causing quite the cacophony. “Mind where you’re going you dolts!” shouted Eggman, as a bot dropped some scrap metal, tripping over another badnik. “We need to make sure nothing valuable was still on board the Egg Carrier when it crashed! Search the entire ship and do it quick, I don’t have all day.”Big the Cat lost his balance and clumsily slid down into the basin of a crater near the crash site, dropping Froggy in the process. “I heard something, badniks! Search the area, I fear we may have been followed here by Sonic or his friends” muttered Eggman, as he flew his Egg Mobile up onto the Egg Carrier, but not before Froggy had jumped in,landing under his seat. “Noooo Froggy! Wait for me!” yelled Big, as he struggled to sit and stand up in the crater. “INTRUDER DETECTED” alarmed a robot, signalling to others to surround the pit. Moto Bugs and Crabmeats descended into the crater, moving towards Big, “Oh no, Froggy is in danger...how can I get out of here?”


	2. Cat between an egg and a hard place

As the badnik's approached Big reacted quickly,contrasting his usual leisurely behavior, hooking a crabmeat by the claw with precision accuracy using his fishing rod. Big swung the rod, smashing the robot into his surrounding squad, destroying them.all. “I have to catch up to Froggy” puffed Big, as he clambered his way out of the hole, then went inside the egg carrier.

Inside the Egg carrier was dark, but Big could still see by using his inherited cat night vision, the electrics in the ship had stopped working since the crash. Big used his immense strength to pry a door off of its hinges, then entered the hallway beyond. Big could hear the sounds of footsteps, at the end of the corridor a robot was stomping past, it had two machine guns for arms, Big assumed it was a guard of sorts. Big walked carefully down the hall as the robot passed but tripped over a clump of wires on the ground, with his foot getting tangled in them. “Uh oh!” said Big in a worried tone as the robot had heard his fall and came around the corner, looking at him down the hall. As the robot was revving up his machine guns, Big sprang up like a cat would and pulled out his fishing rod, opening it’s umbrella. The robot unleashed a storm of weapon fire upon Big, but his bulletproof umbrella was ricocheting the shots back at the robot, Big pushed through the bullets heading down the hall as the robot eventually took itself out with his own reflected ammunition. Big reached the end of the hall but every robot on the Egg Carrier had heard the fight. Robots were running in lines down the many paths of the ship with their flashlights on and BIg could hear them getting close. “I can’t fight them all, I need to hide somewhere” whispered Big to himself. As though his prayer had been answered, Big saw a ventilation shaft above him, leading to the deck of the collapsed air ship, he hooked it with his rod and pulled, sending it crashing down onto the ground and leaving a hole where light seeped in, past the trees of the jungle. Big used his rod once again to reel himself upwards and out of the hole, with the rod straining under the weight of the cat. The deck was covered in leaves and foliage since it’s crash and was hard to move through, but Big, using his prowess of knowledge about his jungle home, carved his own path through the thinnest branches, crushing them without care using his natural strength. It was safe to assume no robots would be up here as the jungle had grown over the top of the Carrier too big and lush to be accessed by anyone other than Big. “Frooooogyyyy” called Big, as he walked on the deck, “where are youuu, let’s go home” Big was losing hope he would ever find his frog when suddenly he came upon the Captains area of the deck. A tree branch had broken through a window giving Big a way in, he snapped the branch out of his way and climbed over and inside. “Huh what’s this?” On the ground was the remains of a robot, it’s head was separate, sitting on a table with some tools beside it, it was glowing red and had a switch on it’s side. Unkown to Big, he had just found the wreck of the destroyed E-101 Beta Mk.2, Eggman's prized robot made to hunt Sonic.”what does this button do?” questioned Big as he pressed on the robots head, switching it on

Uh oh.

The head switched on and the robots eyes began glowing green.

“SCAN COMPLETE. LIFEFORMS DETECTED WITHIN IMMEDIATE AREA. BIG THE CAT. EGGMAN AND FROGGY.” said the robot. “Hey you know where Froggy is?” Big asked. Before his question could be answered, Eggman had arrived in his Egg Mobile. “ My scanner said Beta was here, I was trying to fix him before I had to leave the ship,how did you find him before me, you fat cat” said Eggman. “Is this robot important?” said BIg, as he clutched the head under his arm. “Yes, now hand it over, don’t make me ask twice” snarled the villain. “Nuh-uh, tell me where Froggy is first” demanded Big. “Froggy? Is this another one of Sonic’s useless friends? I don’t know nor car-” but before Eggman could finish, Froggy leapt from under his seat and onto Big’s head. “ Froggy you’re alright!” cheered Big “ Let’s go home”. “Hey! Return my robot and take me seriously you fat cat! Badnik's, seize them!” As quickly as Eggman finished his sentence, a swarm of jet-pack equipped robots had surrounded the area, leaving Big cornered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> left you on another cliffhanger eh? I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it, more coming soon so dont go anywhere!


	3. An Unexpected Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big escapes the Egg Carrier with Froggy and Beta, Beta saves Big and they make a deal.

“You should know better than to trifle with me, cat” barked Eggman “Get them!” At his command, the robots moved in to attack Big, “Froggy use your ability!” as the words were leaving Big’s mouth, Froggy let out a deafening croak, summoning frogs from the trees surrounding the Egg Carrier to rain down upon Eggman and his goons. “Now’s our chance let’s get out of here” Big held Froggy tight, as he opened the umbrella on his fishing rod and jumped from a window, floating down to the jungle floor. “Argh get these things off of me!” shouted Eggman, as he pulled a frog from his face and kicked more out of his Egg Mobile. “Catch that cat!”

The robots that had gotten free of the frogs began to fly after Big, shooting their lasers at him, but the thick jungle absorbed the shots as the hit bushes and branches and missing our hero. Big spent his whole life in the jungle of the Mystic Ruins and knew every nook and cranny of it, he swung from the line of his fishing rod over a crack in the ground then rolled into a ball towards a river bank, riding it’s slope at great speeds before vaulting across it completely using his built up momentum. “We can lose them in Station Square, Froggy, hold on tight” Big ducked under branches as the robot’s lasers flew past his face, using his umbrella he deflected a shot towards a tree he was running at, destroying it and clearing a path for him. A robot flew ahead of Big, attempting to block him, but Big smashed through it using a punch attack as if it was made of glass. Big had made it to the lake nearby the train to Station Square, only a few robots had been able to chase him this far and Big had to fight them as he was running of options. “Go hide, Froggy, leave them to me” Big patted his friend before it leapt into the water. 

“LET ME HELP YOU” said Beta. Big jumped in surprise, he had forgotten he was even holding the robot during his escape. “Huh, you’re talking? How can you help” questioned the cat. “THOUGH MY REMAINING FUNCTIONS ARE LIMITED, I STILL POSSESS A BASIC LASER ATTACK, SIMILAR TO THAT OF OUR ASSAILORS, AIM ME AT THE TARGET” “ I understood that last part at least” muttered big as he pointed Beta’s head at Eggman’s remaining jetpack grunts. Beta unleashed a big blast of energy, taking out two at once, then firing smaller shots at the rate of a typical machine gun at a final bot. “thanks for the help, what’s your name anyway?” asked Big. “I AM BETA MK.2, THE SUCCESOR TO BETA, I WAS PROGRAMMED TO DESTROY SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS, THOUGH I’VE HAD A CHANGE OF HEART EVER SINCE THE ANIMAL THAT POWERED MY ORIGINAL BODY WAS FREED BY MY BROTHER GAMMA” The robot spoke with a sombre tone, though Big was puzzled “You robots are all bad guys, that Gamma guy took Froggy from me before, how do I know that’s not what you’re gonna do too?” “I HAVE EVOLVED PAST MY PROGRAMMING, I WISH TO DO GOOD IN THIS WORLD” said Beta “EGGMAN ATTEMPTED TO REVERT ME BACK TO MY EVIL SELF BEFORE YOU TOOK ME FROM THAT SHIP” Big held the robot head in both hands, looking into it’s face “I know a guy who builds machine’s all the time, if you wish to do good then I think I can ask him to make you a new body, in return for you saving me and Froggy back there”

“LET’S NOT WASTE THIS OPPURTUNITY TO ESCAPE THEN, THE NEXT TRAIN LEAVES FOR STATION SQUARE IN 138.24 SECONDS” Big called out for Froggy, who jumped from the water onto his head, then he leapt from lily pad to lily pad , carrying his new friend under his arm again. He ran up the stairs of the nearby wooden tower, then entered the train just before it closed its doors. “I need to find a way of contacting Tails’” Big thought to himself, as he sat down and set Beta’s head on the table in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Asking a Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big makes it to Station Square and bumps into an old friend while he's there

“Now entering Station Square, mind the gap.” Voiced the trains’ intercom as it came to a stop and opened its doors. Big allowed everyone else on the train to get before himself as he usually had to spend a moment squeezing his way through the relatively small opening on these trains. Big pushed himself out of the train with Beta and Froggy in tow under each arm, the Station was bustling with crowds of people as it was the weekend and the residents of Station Square enjoyed spending it in the Mystic Ruins. Big lumbered his way down the stone stairs and walked towards the exit. After going down another set of stairs he had entered the city. Station Square ‘s main attraction was the Casino, people staying at the hotel nearby would blow all of their vacation money by playing on the slot machines there as it was a major attraction. Big reckoned he would be able to contact Tails’ via the internet, so he walked into the hotel and up towards the front desk. “One room please!” said Big, cheerily smiling. “Sorry sir but no um…pets are allowed” said the receptionist, pointing at Froggy “Oh but Froggy is my little buddy, I can’t be separated from him, can I at least use your internet?” asked Big. “No, the free internet is reserved for guests only, if you aren’t getting a room you should leave” Big looked to the ground in dismay, and as he turned and began to leave, there was “bing!” sounds behind him, as the elevator doors opened and Amy Rose walked into the lobby. “Big!” she said “long time no see! What brings you here?” Big was glad to see Amy, she was one of Sonic’s closest friends and could help him. “I have a robot here that I want Tails to take a look at, but I have no way of contacting him” said Big with a dopey expression. “Leave that to me!” said Amy with pride “I can video call Tails right now” Big followed Amy as they walked out to the hotels pool area and she opened her phone to call Tails. The call was accepted, a hologram was projected from Amy’s phone into the air, Tails could be seen in his workshop, with Sonic lounging on a chair in the background. “Hi Tails, I’m calling to ask- OH is Sonic with you? Heyyyyy Sonic!” Amy started waving at Sonic on the screen, forgetting why she had called in the first place. Sonic came over beside Tails and said “Hey Amy how’s it going? Who’s with you?” “Oh, I’m doing great, huh? Who’s with me? Oh, Big is here, did you need something Big?” she asked. “Tell Tails about the robot now” said Big with a puzzled expression. “Did I hear something about a robot!?” enquired Tails. Big held up Beta in front of Tails, “I found him on the Egg Carrier, he’s a good guy who needs a new body” Big told Tails. “Ahh it’s a robot from Eggman’s E-Series, Beta MK.2 if I’m correct? Weren’t those things created to kill us though?” “I HAVE HAD A CHANGE OF HEART; MY NEW MISSION IS TO HELP SONIC AND FRIENDS AT ANY COST” said Beta. “Hmmm, I think I can help you, but I’d have to come meet you guys in person, what do you say to a trip to Station Square Sonic?” Tails asked the blue hedgehog. “Sounds sweet, getting there will be a breeze if we fly over in the Tornado!” he replied. “Alright then, see you guys later!” said Tails as he closed the call. “Wait no, I didn’t get to say goodbye to Sonic!” cried Amy as the call ended. “Alright Big, they should be here in an hour or so, how we about we walk around for a bit and catch up?” “Alright let’s go to the Main Street” Big and Amy were walking for a bit when Big’s stomach began to growl Ummm, I’m kinda hungry, can we get something to eat at the diner?” He said. “Sure, Big let’s go” They entered the diner and began to order their food “I’ll have three fried catfish burgers please, with a large water” said Big licking his lips, “And I’ll have a salad with water please” said Amy. They sat down somewhere with soft, red, cushioned chairs and a checker patterned table. There food had finally arrived and Big began wolfing it down like a ravenous beast. “This is so good!” he said, while spitting bits of fish everywhere. “I lost my appetite…” muttered Amy, pushing her salad away. Big finished his food and the waiter came over with the bill. “Will you be paying with Cash or with your card sir?” he asked. “Cash? I don’t have any cash” said Big scratching his head” “What!? Did you think this food was free!?” shouted Amy angrily. Before the waiter could say anything else, the ground began to rumble. Everyone looked out of the window to see Eggman descending into the square outside inside his Egg Mobile. “Did you really think you could hide from me, cat?” he sneered. A group of robots came marching down the road, then came to a stop in front of the diner. “Surrender Beta to me, and no one has to get hurt!” Shouted Eggman. “Big stood up at the table, holding Beta. “He doesn’t want to be your friend anymore, you’re a bad guy!” he yelled. “Then you leave me no choice, robots…. FIRE!” The robots primed their guns at Eggman’s command. “Everyone get down!” shouted Big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Showdown in Station Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big and Amy are in trouble but help is on the way!

The robots had raised their guns but Big flipped over the table over on it’s side, shielding himself and Amy from the incoming lasers. “What are we gonna do Amy?” said Big in a panic, “Leave it to me Big, throw me through this window like we used to do before!” she shouted. “Alright if you’re sure Amy” said Big, grabbing her as she curled into a ball, then leaning back and throwing her with full force towards a group of robots. Amy flew through the air at great speed, whipping out her Pico Pico Hammer and swinging it while spinning towards the robots, taking out the entire group. Amy then slammed her hammer into the ground, sending herself flying backwards onto the rooftop of the diner, protecting herself from any harm. As Amy landed on the roof she cold hear the sound of a jet engine, she turned around and saw it was Sonic and Tails coming to help them! She waved towards the plane and Tails turned to land on the rooftop. 

“We came as fast we could” said Sonic, “What’s going on? Where’s Big and the robot?” asked Tails. “Eggman is here with his robots, we need your help!” Said Amy hurriedly. “On it!” Sonic yelled as he jumped off the roof onto a robot, destroying it, then spin-dashing towards another group. Big was in the centre of the plaza, swinging a robot on the end of his fishing rod then releasing it, sending it into a wall. Tails was back in the diner making sure Beta couldn’t be stolen by the enemies. “I CAN FIGHT TOO, AIM ME AT THE ENEMIES” Tails grabbed Beta and aimed him out the window, ready to fire at Eggman. “Ohoho, not so fast, fox!” laughed Eggman, he pushed a button in his Egg Mobile that caused all the robots in the area to shut off, including Beta. “Beta is useless to you now, Only I can switch my robots on and off, including this one!”.

With a press of another button, a giant robot came crashing through a building. It was garnet-red in colour, sporting a shield and laser gun combo and was human shaped in appearance. “Remember my E-2000 Bots?” said Eggman with an evil grin. The E-2000 fired its energy cannon at Tails’ plane on top of the diner, destroying it. “There’s no escape this time! I’ll get back what is rightfully mine!” Eggman shouted while flying away to safety. “Take it from here, E-2000!”

“Not this thing again! We don’t stand much of a chance without Knuckles” said Tails. “Don’t worry you guys, Big is just as strong as Knuckles, he can handle this” cheered Amy. As they were talking, Big had already caught the robot with his fishing rod, pulling as hard as he could and sending the robot crashing to the ground causing the ground to shake. Sonic jumped towards the downed robot to attack but it grabbed him out of the air and threw him at Big. Sonic landed straight onto Big’s stomach, bouncing off his gut harm free. The robot had stood up again and began to charge his energy cannon, But Amy ran forward between his legs and swung her hammer into its shin, crippling it. The robot fell onto one knee, causing it to misfire, shooting its energy blast at a building, causing bricks to rain down towards Big. Amy was still underneath the robot as it fell on knee and as it struggled to stand back up it began to fall over. “Amy look out!” Shouted Sonic.

Sonic ran to Amy, picking her up just in time before the robot could fall on her, “you saved me Sonic!” said Amy while blushing, “You can count on me for anything Amy” said Sonic, who was also blushing. Big looked up at the bricks coming towards him but couldn’t react quick enough to save himself. Luckily, Tails could. Tails ran over and pushed the button on Big’s fishing rod, causing it to turn into an umbrella, blocking the bricks from hitting Big. “Thanks Buddy!” said Big with a laugh. “Ok guys time to end this! Let’s use a Team Blast attack!” said Sonic. As the E-2000 robot stood up, the heroes ran towards it, Amy used her hammer to send Tails up into the air, the Sonic bounced off Big’s gut, shooting in the air. Tails grabbed Sonic as he was jumping towards him, backflipping to preserve his momentum before throwing Sonic at the robot’s head. Sonic blasted through the robot, taking off it’s head completely and thus destroying it. ” Great job guys, oh Tails your plane was-“ but Tails cut Sonic off. “Destroyed, nothing I can’t fix though, but I’m not so sure about Beta” he said, holding the robot forward. Beta was sill switched off and only Eggman could switch him back on. “You should fix your plane Tails, we’ll find Eggman and fix Beta” said Sonic, giving a thumbs up. “yeah leave it to me and Sonic!” said Amy while holding the hedgehog’s arm. “Me and Froggy too!” said Big, who was coming out of the diner holding Froggy in his hands. “I’m glad you’re ok little guy” said Big patting him on the head. “Oh yeah and Big too” said Amy, who was trying to hold Sonic’s arm again as he was trying to sneak away. “Alright guy’s lets go!” he exclaimed, before they ran off towards the Emerald Coast.


	6. Blast at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big, Amy and Sonic arrive at Emerald Coast to find another relic of their past has been restored by Eggman, they must follow him on board the airship so they can save Beta!

Amy, Big and Sonic had made it to the Emerald Coast, it was night-time now, but the stars could not be seen, even though they were far from any light pollution the city may cause. The group looked past a big cliff in the zone and found the source of the problem, there was a giant airship landed on the Emerald Coast, with spotlights that shone light though the clouds above blocking any natural lighting. “That giant ship must be Eggman’s!” exclaimed Sonic, “He must be on his way there” said Big while scratching his chin. “We have no time to waste, let’s go you guys!” said Amy as she already began running through the zone. The group followed her and as they got closer to the airship, they could feel the ground shaking. “It must be taking off soon, we need to get to Eggman before that ship leaves so we can reactivate Beta” said Sonic. 

They made it to the end of the beach and were now near the entrance of the ship. Eggman was boarding, surrounded by Egg Gunners for safety. “Uh oh, he’s getting away!” yelled Big, he charged forward, his loud movements were brought to the guards’ attention and the Egg Gunners opened fire. Big used his umbrella as a shield while running forward with Sonic and Amy following behind. “Oh, it looks like we have some company!” Eggman had said, after seeing the group. “Give our esteemed guests the respect and attention they deserve” and with that he flew onto the airship, but not before a troop of Egg Flyer’s were ejected from the ship by a push of a button in his Egg Mobile.

Amy jumped in front of Sonic and Big, bouncing off the umbrella and using her Piko Piko Hammer to destroy an egg gunner. Sonic spin dashed through a couple more, destroying them and Big threw his fishing rod like a javelin, piercing and destroying another gunner. The airship began to rise from the ground and Big used his fishing rod to hook onto it. “Hold on to me, guys!” yelled Big as his feet came off the ground from the rise of the airship. Amy jumped up and grabbed onto Big’s foot while Sonic was taking out the Egg Flyers that were shooting at them. “Hurry Sonic!” Amy said in a worried tone, Sonic used the Egg Flyers as a ladder, homing onto them one by one, going up higher and higher before jumping towards Big, who reached out his hand and caught Sonic by his hair. Big put Sonic onto his back and began to reel in his fishing rod, pulling them up onto the top of the airship. “Thanks for catching me back there Big!” said Sonic with a smile, “Of course buddy” replied Big, but there was no time for a break, as soon as they were on the top of the ship, alarms began ringing and an army of egg bombers rolled out onto the deck of the ship.

“I see you have made it onto the ship safely!” blared a voice from the speakers on the ship. “Welcome aboard the Grand Egg imperial 2, my latest creation! I hope these next few robots will treat you even better than the last” finished Eggman as the speakers cut out. The egg bombers began volleying a massive number of grenades at the group, who reacted quickly by Amy swinging the grenades away with her hammer and Big using his umbrella to bounce them back at the enemies. The reflected explosives had blown up many of the robots, while Sonic cleaned up the rest with a quick spin dash.

They continued moving forward and found an elevator that lead them down into the main area of the ship. “I never expected this to become a big adventure” muttered Amy. “What are you talking about” asked Sonic in a snarky voice “I’m having a blast! I sure wish Tails was here” “I don’t want Froggy to get hurt here” said Big as he patted his friend before tucking him back into a pouch on his belt. “Don’t be so worried you guys, we just have to press a single button on Eggman’s hover thingy, this will be quick and easy especially with all of us working together!” said Sonic, holding his hand out in front of them. Big and Amy each put their hand onto Sonic’s, then they threw them into the air with a team cheer as the elevator came to a stop, then opened its doors to an anteroom with many doors. “Looks like we need to split up if we’re going to do this effectively” said Sonic while holding his head by his chin with an expression of deep thought. “Amy, you pick a door on the left side and I’ll pick one on the right, Big should go through that middle door, then we can all split up and find Eggman” The gang nodded in unison before heading off through their respective doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	7. Airship Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group get into a bit of trouble involving an old friend and also an older foe on Eggsman's airship.

The trio had each taken a separate path in hopes of finding Eggman. Big had gone through the middle door which led into a hallway with many other doors on both sides. “I don’t have time to check every room, I’ll pick a door at random and continue from there” Big thought. He went through the last door on the right and walked into what appeared to be a factory that made Egg Gunner robots. “I don’t think Eggman would have gone in here” Big said to himself as he walked around a bit to see his surroundings. Big suddenly heard the flapping of wings from the shadows above, a pink bomb was thrown at him but Big hit it back with his fishing rod. The bomb exploded in mid-air, lighting the room for a moment to reveal that it was thrown by Rouge the Bat. 

“You’re not a robot” Rouge muttered in surprise, landing on the floor. “How did a Big guy like yourself manage to get onto Eggman’s ship? Rouge asked. “This isn’t my first time on one of his ships, I’ll go anywhere to help a friend” Big said with pride. “You remind me of Sonic, always running to action for the sake of others, what a fool, why does he even bother when he never gets anything out of it” Rouge said with a smirk. “You know Sonic? We’re looking for Eggman together, and Amy too” replied Big. “You must have heard about the valuable weapon cache on board too, huh? Are you also a treasure hunter yourself?” “I’m only here to save my friend Beta, Sonic and Amy are helping me. I better get going before I lose track of Eggman” “Follow me, I’ll take you directly to him” offered Rouge, the pair left the factory area and went back to the main hall. “He seems like a strong guy, maybe I can trick him into opening the weapon cache for me, I’ve been trying to break in for days, but he could smash through its doors in minutes”.

Rouge led Big through many winding hallways and rooms until they arrived at a large set of titanium steel doors. “Are you sure Eggman is in here? I feel like we’re lost” said Big nervously. “Trust me, this is where he’ll be, I’ve mapped out this entire ship. Can you open the doors?” Rouge asked Big. Big nodded his head then began to push on the doors with all his might, but it didn’t budge. “It’s a pull door, genius” said Rouge in a sarcastic tone. “You aren’t very bright, are you?” Big’s face went red in embarrassment, then he hooked his fishing rod onto the doors handle and began to pull. “I have a Big heart, and that’s what matters” Big replied, as he pulled harder on the door which was slowly giving in. “Isn’t there anyone with some sense around here besides myself” muttered Rouge. Big used all muscle and ripped the doors off their hinges with a mighty pull, the sound of the doors hitting the ground rang out throughout the airship, alerting the guards. “There it is!” said Rouge with an amazed expression “The Great Eggman Robo! By piloting it myself, I can finally steal the Master Emerald!” Rouge flew over to the massive robot with glee as she tried to figure out how to switch it on. As Rouge tinkered with the robot, a group of Egg Gunners showed up behind them but Big used his umbrella to block their shots. “What’s going on?” yelled Big, “I thought you said Eggman would be here” the room suddenly lit up, as the Great Eggman Robo began whirring to life. “Thanks for the help, cat!” laughed Rouge as she turned on the robot. The robot was now fully activated and began to scan the room. “HOSTILE LIFEFORMS DETECTED, EGGMAN IS NOT PRESENT, AUTOPILOT ENGAGED” “Huh? What’s it-“before Rouge could finish, the robot punched her, sending her flying across the room. The 50ft behemoth began walking towards Big next, raising its fist to smash him, Big deployed his umbrella to shield from the Egg Gunners bullets as he raised his hands, catching the fist and pushing against it, trying not to get crushed. The robot began to push harder and Big was losing his strength to push back, but before he could be squashed, a blue blur shot down through the hallway and into the room, destroying the gunners and smashing the Great Robo in his face, sending it recoiling back. “What happened Big?” asked Sonic as he helped the cat back to his feet, “The entire ship is in a frenzy, alarms are going off everywhere we have to get out of here!” Big stood up and rubbed his head, “That lady told me Eggman was in here” said Big, pointing to the Rouge-shaped hole in the wall, where the unconscious bat was. “Rouge! Argh, I’ll deal with her later” said Sonic, running to pick her up, “We need to run! Amy is on the deck waiting for us”, Big looked back at the Egg Robo, which was beginning to stand again, “but what about Beta? We need to find Eggman” he said. “Forget Eggman, run!” shouted Sonic as he grabbed Big by his gloved hand and ran down the hall, with the Great Egg Robo flying after them in hot pursuit. The robot fired missiles, which missed the fleeing pair, severely damaging the ship instead. It continued to launch dozens of rockets, coupled with a spray of machine gun fire, the armour piercing rounds of the bullets had shot through the entire ship, causing it to leak fuel and light on fire. “Sonic and Big arrived on the deck of the airship as it began losing altitude. Amy was fighting off other robots with her hammer and Big rushed to help her, hitting them with his fishing rod. Sonic laid Rouge onto the floor, then turned to the Great Egg Robo and done a spin dash, destroying it’s jetpack. The robot tried to use his flamethrower on Sonic, but he ran circles around it, causing a tornado to form, trapping the fire inside with the robot who was sent spinning. The Egg Robo was ablaze and fell backwards into the command tower on the ship, destroying the tower and itself in the process. The deck was on fire now and the entire airship began to tilt into a nosedive, heading towards a mountain range. “What are going to do!” screamed Amy. Many holes began to open on the deck, revealing jets that were piloted by robots attempting to evacuate the destroyed airship, including Eggman himself, who began to fly away in his Egg Mobile. “There!” Big yelled “If we can take one of those jets we can escape and follow Eggman” Sonic ran over to them with Rouge in his arms, “It’s no use Big, Tails isn’t here so we don’t have anyone who can fly a jet” Big puffed out his chest and smiled “I’ve flown a plane off one of Eggman’s airships before, I can do it again!” “We’re going to have to take your word for it” said Amy, Sonic ran at a jet then used a homing attack on the robot inside. “C’mon guys get in!” he shouted. The ship was now at an extreme angle, and debris was sliding off the deck into the mountains far below. Big got into the pilot seat, putting Rouge into the other seat behind him and Sonic and Amy hung onto the left wing, holding each other’s hand. “Here we goooo” said Big as the jet took off, they had escaped the airship and cheered in relief. The airship behind them had crashed into the mountains, causing a loud fiery explosion, scaring the birds out of their trees and causing rockslides of debris to cascade into the forests and rivers that surrounded said mountains. “Look! Straight ahead.” Said Sonic while pointing at an egg-shaped figure in the distance. “Eggman!” they all exclaimed in unison, Big sped up the jet as they pulled in closer to Eggman. “Watch this” said Sonic as he jumped onto Eggman’s Egg Mobile. “Sorry but we had to leave the party early, things got a bit heated back there” Sonic said cheekily. “You’re dead Sonic! I will destroy you!” shouted Eggman, trying to grab Sonic. “Let’s hang out another time” said Sonic as he mashed all of the buttons on the Egg Mobile. The small hovercraft tipped itself over, spilling out Eggman and Sonic, but Sonic used a homing attack to land safely back onto the jet, Eggman parachuted into the flaming forest below as the group cheered once again. Amy was suddenly video called by Tails. “Good news you guys! Beta has switched back on, you pushed the button successfully!” said Tails with a smile. “It was no big deal” said Sonic with a smirk. “That’s great to hear, Tails” said Big happily, we’re coming back now. “Uhhh, is Big flying a jet?” asked Tails. “We’ll talk about it all later” said Amy with a giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy with how this chapter turned out, hope you enjoy reading it :)


	8. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang find Knuckles who agrees to help fix Beta, Big and Rouge plan a raid on Eggman's old E-series manufacturing building

Big and his friends had made it to the Mystic Ruins where Tails was waiting for them in his old workshop, with the help of Big’s palpable flying skills, and a crash landing in the lake. They arrived at the workshop soaking wet, with Rouge in Big’s arms. Tails invited them inside and Big laid Rouge onto a table. They discussed what happened on the airship while they ate dinner at the courtesy of Tails. 

“So, we pushed the button on Eggman’s flying machine and escaped, the last we saw of Eggman was him parachuting down into the flaming forest” said Amy. “Pressing that button turned Beta back on, I’m sure that’s not the last we’ll see of Eggman though” replied Tails. “We beat him every time he comes back” said Sonic who was sitting in a chair. “I’ve been trying to reverse engineer how Beta was made, without destroying him of course, though it’s rather difficult” said Tails with a frown. “Nothing you can’t handle right?” questioned Amy. “I think if I were to reverse engineer a different Eggman robot I’d be able to understand Beta a bit better and hopefully make a new body for him. “That would be sweet!” exclaimed Sonic “Would he be as strong as Omega?” Tails smiled, “Beta is old tech, I could never make him as strong as Omega, but he would still become more powerful than before, could you bring me back some parts from the wrecked jet Sonic?” “The one I landed in the river?” asked Big “The one you crashed” retorted Amy. “Sure Tails, c’mon Big you can carry a lot of parts, let’s go”

When sonic and Big arrived at the lake they saw the jet was even more destroyed than before, suddenly a red figure flew down from the cliff above. “Can you explain why one of Eggman’s machines is in the lake of the mystic Ruins?” said Knuckles angrily. “Knuckles, long time no see buddy!” replied Sonic while completely ignoring his question. “I was in the middle of meditation when I heard this jet crash, I had to check in case it was a robot who came for the Master Emerald!” “Was that you who wrecked it then?” said Sonic as he held up a piece of the scrapped jet, “we were meant to bring back some machine parts to Tails for research” Big had gathered a large pile of scrap by now and began walking back to the workshop. “Don’t bother with that junk, get the good stuff” said Knuckles as he ripped the engine out from the jet and followed Big. Big dumped his pile of scrap onto the floor of the workshop with a big grin on his face “There you Tails!” “Uh, thanks Big” Tails replied with a fake smile. “Take a look at this” said Knuckles who had only just come in the door before he dropped the core in shock. “What’s that jewel thief doing in here!” he said, angrily pointing at Rouge. “Hey Knuckles, long time no see” replied Rouge, she was now conscious and sitting in Tails’ chair. 

“Don’t mind me, I’m leaving now” “Hey we saved your life! You can’t just leave like that!” snapped Amy. “Why did you bring here!” shouted Knuckles “She’s going to try and take the Master Emerald” Rouge stood up and walked towards Knuckles, “Oh I have no interest in your emerald anymore you don’t have to be so protective of it. “That’s not true” replied Sonic. “How come you were on the same ship of Eggman’s Master Emerald stealing Egg Robo?” “Oh! It’s merely a coincidence” said Rouge with surprise. “That’s not true, you made me open the doors to help you steal it, you tricked me” said Big with a sad expression. “I think you should leave” said Knuckles.

“All these wild accusations “ said Rouge with a smirk, “If you’re looking for high end Eggman tech then I’m you’re gal, I’d be happy to help Tails with his project” Knuckles was furious, “She only wants to help so we will forget she wants my emerald” Big stood between the group, “I think we should let her help, I just want Beta to work again, he saved me and Froggy” The group all looked around shyly. “I suppose we can let it go for now” said Knuckles staring at his shoes. “Then it’s a deal” said Sonic. “Rouge will help us fix Beta, and in return we won’t question what she was doing on Eggman’s airship. Rouge sat back down in her chair. “Well I have good and bad news, Eggman has an old building at the end of the jungle where all the old E series robots were created, but I have no idea how to get to it” Big smiled and did a little dance “I know the jungle like the back of my hand! I know where the building is, but I could never get in” “I’m a skilled spy, I get inside if Big helps me navigate the jungle.” Then it’s settled” said Sonic, Big and Rouge will get some tech that will help Tails upgrade Beta. “I’m going too” said Knuckles, “but only because I don’t trust her” Amy grabbed Sonics arm and smiled “Sonic won’t be going with you because he promised to bring me shopping in Station Square” Sonic blushed, “Only because you risked your life back on the airship for us, alright we’re off, you guys should head out too” Big tightened his belt and opened the door, “Let’s do it guys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	9. Hero's Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big, Rouge and Knuckles arrive at the facility, finding plenty of parts to help repair Beta.

Big, Knuckles and Rouge had arrived at the jungle of the Mystic Ruins, Big used his knowledge of the area to guide the group through but had to make a quick stop somewhere.

“This Is my house!” declared Big, as he brought them to where he lived. “I don’t wat to put Froggy in any more danger, so he will stay here, we’re finally home but the adventure isn’t over yet, I’ll see you later pal” Big put the frog into his bed and gave him a pat on the head. “Your house is…interesting” muttered Rouge. “Alright you guys, let’s go to that facility” said Knuckles, Big took the lead again and led them further through the jungle.

They had arrived at the ed of the jungle, attached to the edge of the cliff was the entrance tunnel to the old E-series facility. “This Is it” said Big, “I stop by here sometimes but could never figure out a way in, it’s an eyesore to the Mystic Ruins” Rouge stepped forward to inspect the door, “Leave that to me” she said, as she placed a line of bombs that connected the corners of the door. “Stand back” she said, as she detonated the bombs, sending the door flying off its hinges. “Be careful” said Knuckles, “The Mystic Ruins are sacred, don’t damage the jungle or anywhere else” Rouge snorted, “There’s nothing sacred about these ruins, the only thing of value is your Master Emerald” she said. Big looked at his shoes, upset by what Rouge had said, “Let’s go inside now” he said. Rouge frowned, maybe in hindsight of what she had said or because she was dragged into this mission, as they stepped forward into the tunnel, and alarm went off. “INTRUDERS DETECTED, DEPLOYING EGG GUNNERS” The gang looked down the shaft un disbelief as a row of Egg Gunners were coming towards them. “I though this place was abandoned ages ago!” shouted Knuckles as the robots opened fire. Big shielded them with his umbrella as Knuckles jumped forward into a robot, destroying it with his fists. The robots aimed at Knuckles now, who was out in the open, Rouge grabbed their attention by throwing a bomb into the group, which exploded, crippling them. The remaining robots fired but Big ran forward and slammed onto them, crushing them into pancakes. “We have to make this quick, there could be more on the way” said Knuckles, Rouge and Big nodded, and they ran into the main area of the facility.

All around them were test tubes containing robots, “They look like Sonic” said Rouge, as she walked around, staring into one of the tubes. “Metal Sonic” replied Knuckles, these must have been prototypes, I hope we never have to face anything like Metal Sonic again, especially not Metal Madness. “No robot Eggman can create will ever match the power of the emeralds” Rouge said smiling, “I’d love to have them one day. “The emeralds can make anyone super strong, even Froggy!” said Big happily. “Sorry Big, but I don’t think you’ll ever get to use their power” said Knuckles with a smirk. “Come down here and look at this said Rouge as she walked down the stairs.

On the floor below was the room where the oldest E series robots were created. “There’s all sorts of blueprints and spare parts down here, this Is a goldmine” said Rouge in awe with a glint in her eye. “We’re bringing it all to Tails, don’t get any ideas” said Knuckles, as he handed Big some parts. “This stuff looks great; I can repay Beta for saving me and Froggy with this” said Big as the pile of parts he was holding was getting bigger. Rouge pocketed some blueprints for herself as they made their way out of the room, “these will fetch a nice price on the black market” she thought to herself.

“Not so fast” said a voice over the intercom, “I see you have stumbled upon my old facility, nice, isn’t it?” Big’s jaw dropped, “Eggman!” he shouted. “I’m still alive, through I’m not back at my base yet I still have remote control over all of my facilities. You were such wonderful guests on my Egg Fortress, I feel like I should repay you somehow.” All at once, the test tubes around them began to open, a horde of Metal Sonic prototypes were unleashed into the room. “It was nice knowing you, I’m sure Sonic and friends will find your bodies eventually!” Eggman laughed until the intercom cut off, “Watch out! Shouted Knuckles, as a robot jumped at Rouge. He pounced on it and punched the robot into scrap. “There’s too many!” said Big in a panic, holding two in each hand and smashing them into each other. More of them were spin dashing into Big and also homing onto him from above. Rouge made a dash for the exit while Knuckles stayed back to help Big fight off the Metal Sonic’s, they fought them together with punches and kicks but were barely winning. “We need to Team Blast, where’s Rouge!?” shouted Knuckles, “get out of here” said Big, as he pushed Knuckles into the hallway, “I’ll fight them off” “Are you crazy? What are you doing?” said Knuckles, but It was no use, Big threw the spare parts out into the hallway with Knuckles, then shut the door, sealing himself inside the room with the Metal Sonic’s. “BIG NO!” shouted Knuckles, banging on the door, “The idiot killed himself” sighed Knuckles as he picked up as many parts as he could carry before leaving, “damn it Rouge, we could’ve beaten them” Knuckles thought to himself as he left the facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	10. Big's Big Adventure: The End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta is now bigger and better than ever, but at what cost? Will we ever see Big again? and What happened to Eggman?

Knuckles had left the facility with a heavy heart, it wasn’t easy for him to leave Big behind like that, but who knows what havoc those robots would have unleashed? When Knuckles stepped outside, he noticed that Rouge was no where to be seen. “Curse you Rouge! If you didn’t flee then maybe Big would still be alive.” he thought to himself. Knuckles walked through the mystic jungle, as he passed over a river, he imagined how Big would sit there, fishing with Froggy. Knuckles stopped by Big’s house. When he arrived, Froggy was sitting on the pile of leaves that Big would call a bed, “Sorry little guy, Big isn’t coming back” said Knuckles, as he picked up the frog, who began to squirm. “I suppose you will be fine here; you are a frog after all, this is your habitat”. Knuckles left Big’s house and made the long walk to Tails’ workshop. 

“Look everyone!” exclaimed Amy, “Knuckles Is back!” Knuckles stepped in through the door and dumped the parts onto the table, “there you go Tails, I hope this was all worth it” Tails was pleased but also puzzled. “Thanks Knuckles, but what do you mean? Where’s Big and Rouge? Knuckles looked around the room in surprise. “Rouge didn’t come back? Where did she go?” he said. Sonic turned to Knuckles, “Slow down, tell us what happened. Knuckles began to explain, “When we arrived at the facility, we found plenty of parts but Eggman released some robots that attacked us, Rouge abandoned us, leaving Big and I too weak to fight them off. “knuckles sighed, “Big told me to save myself, he locked himself inside the facility with those things” he room was silent, “Poor Big” said Amy, with tears in her eyes, “You did your best” said Sonic, patting Knuckles on the back. “It wasn’t for nothing” said Tails who was looking at the parts, using these parts I can build a new body for Beta, I’ll start right now”. Knuckles stood up and left the workshop, “I suppose I’ll return to the Master Emerald then; I’ll check up on what they’re doing later” 

As Knuckles flew back to the shrine, he saw something that made his blood boil. Eggman was piloting a flying mech with a crane attachment, with the Master Emerald clenched in its claw. Beside Eggman was Rouge, rubbing her hands together in glee. Knuckles few over and punched the mech, shaking it slightly. “What the hell is going on!?” he shouted. “You have been deceived Knuckles; Rouge has been working with me since the beginning. Those parts Tails Is using to remake Beta are under my control, I can command Beta with the push of a button and use him to kill all your friends remotely, thanks for bringing them the parts!” Rouge giggled, “You really are naïve, Knuckles, you didn’t question how Eggman knew we were at the facility, or wondered why I had fled? In return for your lives, Eggman agreed to help me steal the Master Emerald, it’s going to look so beautiful in my treasure room. “Damn it!” shouted Knuckles, “I’m going to get everyone killed, I must warn Tails about Beta, but I don’t want them to escape with my Emerald” Knuckles thought to himself. 

“Eggman finally pulled the emerald out from its shrine, “Time to go pay a visit to your friends, I need to be closer to Beta to command him. “Ta-ta” said Rouge with a wave, as she threw a barrage of bombs at Knuckles, who jumped out of their pat. “Knuckles began to fly after them, but Eggman’s mech began firing rockets at him. Knuckles dodged most of them, catching a final missile and throwing it back at the mech, damaging it. “Ahhh curse you, Knuckles! Do something Rouge!” snarled Eggman. Rouge placed her hand onto the Master Emerald, which briefly imbued her with superpowers, she glowed yellow, and lunged at Knuckles with super speed who was knocked into a mountain. “Oh yeah?” said Knuckles while dusting himself off, “well two can play at that game” He jumped off the mountain, using the momentum to propel himself towards the Master Emerald. He gripped it tight and his body began to flow with super energy. Knuckles punched Rouge, sending her crashing into the ground. Eggman had arrived at Tails workshop, everyone was outside celebrating Beta’s new form. “I call it the Beta Mk3” said Tails with Joy, “Equipped with even better weapons than before, we should be able to use him to beat Eggman. Beta was now ten-foot-tall, it had a jetpack and two laser cannons on each arm. “AFFIRMATIVE” said Beta. “Good to see you again guys!” Eggman flew his mech over their heads, “Thanks for fixing up Beta for me, Tails, you saved oh so much work for me” Eggman laughed as he pushed a button on his mech, Beta’s eyes suddenly turned red, “Beta, destroy them.” “Understood” replied the robot.

“Look out!” shouted Sonic, as he ran to grab Tails, saving him from a laser fired by Beta. “We have to take him out!” said Amy. “He’s too strong, there’s no way unless.” Knuckles flew in at supersonic speeds, and punched Beta in the back of the head, sending him into the ground. His super energy had worn off now. “Well I’ll leave you all to it then! I’ve also decided to keep this Master Emerald to myself, thanks for taking care of Rouge for me Knuckles, you are all such nice friends!” But before Eggman could fly away, a fishing rod hooked onto his mech. 

“BIG!” shouted everyone in unison, Big had arrived on the scene, he looked beaten and bruised, but had a look of determination and a fighting spirit. He pulled hard on the mech with his fishing rod, but it was still flying away ever so slowly. “Froggy, Frog Rain Attack!” Ordered Big, Froggy jumped off his head and began to croak, causing frogs to magically rain from thin air above the mech, the frogs stuck onto the mech and onto Eggman, disabling its weapons and obscuring his vision. “Ahhh not again! Curse you cat!” shouted Eggman, “Time for a hasty retreat” said Eggman, he detached himself from his mech and flew away in his Egg Mobile, causing the detached mech to roll down the cliff and into the ocean, along with the Master Emerald. “No, the Master Emerald!” shouted Knuckles. Big jumped quickly into action, still holding on tight to the mech with his fishing rod, and began to pull it up the mountain, along with the Master Emerald. Beta was shooting at Sonic and friends all the while, the group couldn’t take much more of this damage, until tails had an idea.” Quickly Sonic! Knuckles too! Let’s join and use a team blast!” The trio all joined hands and unleashed a massive attack onto Beta, flying towards him using Tails’ flying power, and punching him hard and fast over and over with a combination of Sonic and Knuckles power. The robot was heavily damaged, but retaliated with laser fire, hitting Knuckles in the chest. “My friends are in danger!” Big said to himself, seeing his friends get hurt gave Big a massive rush of adrenaline which helped him to fish out the Master Emerald and mech from the ocean, the emerald flew and landed on the cat and frog, crushing them beneath. “Nooo!” shouted everyone in shock. 

But the emerald began to rumble, something was lifting it from beneath. Big had rose from the rubble, he had changed to a yellow and red colour as he was now full of the Master Emeralds power, he raised it over his head then placed it onto the ground, Froggy sat on the Master Emerald and also became super, turning into golden yellow colour. “Froggy, use your super rain attack on Beta!” Big ordered to his friend. Froggy croaked, causing a golden shower of yellow Frogs to rain down upon Beta and attack him, the robot finally succumbed to its wounds and went down. Big swung the detached Mech with his fishing rod, using his new super strength to launch it flying and crashing into the fleeing Eggman. The Egg Mobile crashed into the Mystic Ruins and everyone cheered. 

“Big you’re alive!” said Sonic, “how’d you survive those robots?” asked Knuckles. “Helping my friends gives me power” said Big with a smile, and everyone laughed. The rest of the day was spent cleaning up the mess Beta and Eggman had made to the area around Tails’ workshop, Tails was able to repair Beta who was finally on the good side now. Sonic, Amy and Tails said farewell to Knuckles and Big, and flew away in Tails’ airplane. Big helped Knuckles return the Master Emerald to its shrine, along with the help of Beta. And he began a long walk home, with Beta tagging along. They arrived back at his jungle hut, which had remained relatively unchanged throughout the journey, unless you count the addition of its newest resident, Beta. “You will live with us now Beta” said Big. “WHAT SERVICE DO YOU REQUIRE FROM ME MASTER? MASS DESTRUCTION OF ENEMIES? THE DEATH OF EGGMAN?” Big put his hands on his hands and laughed, “how about a new fishing partner?” Big spent the rest of the evening teaching his new robot friend how to fish, along with his pal Froggy. That night Big laid down his bed, with Froggy sitting beside him, “That was an exciting adventure, eh buddy?” Big smiled and patted his froggy friend, “But it’s time we got back to the good life” Big powered down Beta, and finally settled down for the night with his friends for a long-deserved rest after his big adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fan fiction! This was my first time writing and i really enjoyed it, i hope i gave you an enjoyable experience too, expect more fan fiction in the future, probably Sonic related, I am taking a break for now. peace!


End file.
